Multiple conductor flat electrical cables are in wide spread usage in the electronics industry for signal and power distribution, for example in computers. Connectors for making electrical connection to the individual conductors of multiple conductor flat cables have long been in use and have included connectors utilizing contact elements that comprise flat metal plates having three parallel, closely spaced legs as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,816,818; 3,930,708 and 4,062,615.
Frequently it is necessary to distribute power or signals to a number of points. In such cases it is desirable to continue the main cable, commonly known as the bus cable, while tapping off of some or all of the conductors of the cable for each location the power or signal is required. The individual wires or flat cable tapped into the bus cable is called a branch cable. It is preferable that the bus conductors and branch conductors intersect at 90.degree. so that the branch conductors can be run off to electrical circuitry to the side of the bus cable. Connectors for making such connections are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,258,974 and 4,364,622.